


Secrets

by vassalady



Category: High School Musical (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Closeted Character, Ficlet, Gen, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chad has a secret he can't share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

Chad wants to punch everyone. 

No, not punch. He’s not that kind of guy. But he wouldn’t mind packing them all up and shipping them far, far away, where they can be all, “Oh, let’s all tell our secrets!” away from him.

You’re not supposed to tell secrets. That’s why they're fucking secrets. You bury them deep inside yourself, because you can’t have that. You can’t have what you dream of having, because that’s not how the world works. 

Secrets kept are safe things. Secrets shared are dangerous things. Things that can get you hurt.

Chad knows secrets. He knows because his own makes him stare straight ahead in the changing room. It makes him shy away from girls and dating. It makes him wash his sheets in the middle of the night because he had one of those dreams again, the ones that leave the sheets stained and the memory of broad, rough hands touching him.

He can’t have everyone sharing their secrets. Because if they share, they’ll want him to share. They don’t get it. Everything has a place. Chad knows his. 

He’ll cling to that to the end.


End file.
